classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashenvale
Ashenvale Forest is a wilderness region south of Darkshore and Felwood, west of Azshara, and north of the Stonetalon Mountains and the Barrens. It is the ancestral homeland of the night elves, who remain in control of several holdings through they zone, including Astranaar, Maestra's Post, Silverwind Refuge, and the Shrine of Aessina. The Horde has more recently established a settlement in the eastern part of the woods - Splintertree Post - as well as a smaller camp on the western beach - Zoram'gar Outpost. The zone is heavily populated with furbolgs, satyr, and wild creatures such as spiders, wolves and bears. The region is quite large, and running from the Zoram Strand to the Warsong Lumber Camp is quite an undertaking. Since the zone is contested, there is often a lot of skirmishing going on throughout the woods, and attacks on the faction-based settlements are not uncommon. The zone is also a major travel hub for both Horde and Alliance, even at higher levels. Characteristics |} History Ashenvale is an ancient forest, and has been in the caring hands of the Night Elves for thousands of years. It was not until more recent years that things changed, with the coming of the Horde as well as other pockets of darkness creeping in through the trees. The demons of the Burning Crusade have holding in Fire Scar Shrine, Felfire Hill, Demon Fall Canyon and Demon Fall Ridge. The vile satyr inhabit ancient elven ruins at Xavian, Night Run, and Satyrnaar. The vicious worgen have taken over an ancient shrine near Felwood, cursed green dragonkin have slipped out from the Emerald Dream portal at Bough Shadow, and corruption taints the once-clear waters of Iris Lake and the Ruins of Stardust. The Horde have seized control of several holdings in the eastern parts of the forest, and beyond their base at Splintertree Post, they have laid waste to the forest's flora at the Warsong Lumber Camp and the Warsong Labor Camp. Geography Maps Topographic map of Ashenvale Sub-Regions Dungeons *Blackfathom Deeps Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Bough Shadow Battlegrounds *Warsong Gulch (Alliance entrance) Travel Hubs Flight paths from Astranaar * Auberdine, Darkshore * Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Mountains Flight paths from Splintertree Post * Orgrimmar * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Zoram'Gar Outpost, Ashenvale * Valormok, Azshara Flight paths from Zoram'gar Outpost * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Splintertree Post, Ashenvale Regions Adjacent to Ashenvale |} Notable Characters Ashenvale is home to several characters of note. At Maestra's Post, Delgren the Purifier seeks aid in the battle against the Shadow Council. In Astranaar, Raene Wolfrunner attempts to cleanse the taint that has affected the local furbolgs. And at the Zoram'gar Outpost, Je'neu Sancrea sends bold adventurers into the dark Blackfathom Deeps in search of mystical items. At Forest Song, the draenei Vindicator Vedaar oversees the construction of a Draenei outpost. For a complete list of characters, see List of Ashenvale NPCs. Quests Alliance * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * Quests Horde * * * ** ** ** *** * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Purple Lotus * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein Wild Creatures * Bears * Bog Beasts * Crabs * Dragonspawn * Dryads * Faerie Dragons * Felbeasts * Felguards * Furbolgs * Ghosts * Hydras * Infernals * Murlocs * Naga * Oozes * Satyr * Sharks * Spiders * Stags * Succubi * Treants * Water Elementals * Wolves * Worgen Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Ashenvale Forest is the ancestral homeland of the Night Elves. (Reference: Warcraft III) * Ashenvale Forest is the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in the Hinterlands, Feralas, and Duskwood. * Ashenvale holds only the Alliance entrance to the Warsong Gulch battleground. The Horde entrance is located in the Barrens. * Ashenvale holds two of the game's highest level-gaps at the border with Felwood and Azshara, where the level skips from 25 to 45, a 20 level jump! Beware! Category:Zone:Ashenvale Category:Continent:Kalimdor